Child's Play
by Liv-x-Case-Benson
Summary: The rebellious teenage years are quite taxing. In Casey's case, she is watching her daughter fall apart. When the reason is revealed, it shocks Casey and Olivia to their cores. T-M [co-writer: CaseyBensonNovak]


Child's Play

By: Liv-x-Case-Benson & CaseyBensonNovak

**Ch. 1: Unrest**

Olivia and Casey have been married for three years, together for eight. Both Cragen and Branch knew, but Cragen was due for retirement in a few short weeks and Olivia had just made Sergeant, so she was taking over, plus working cases. Sure it was more work than required for the position, but helping victims was why she was a detective in the first place. She would never want to stop helping people. Though she only really had to work late if she got called. And that was a nice change of pace.

Casey had been working crazy hours herself. Her case load mounted at a steady pace by the hour. Due in court later that morning, Casey sat beside her wife at the breakfast table. Their daughter Hannah sulked, glowering at her eggs.

Olivia sighed, sipping her coffee as she read the paper. "Something wrong, Hannah?"

"Oh, you actually care about how I feel?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes, Hannah, despite what you think your mother and I do care about you and love you very much. Now what's the problem?"

Hannah scoffed. "Please. All you care about is banging my mom."

"Hannah!" Casey scolded.

Olivia sighed again. "I do care. I wish you would let me prove it to you."

"You only care about screwing Mom. That's the only time you're ever home."

Olivia nodded. "I know and I'm sorry. I promise to correct it. It's just hard when I work all hours, but, once my new position kicks in, I'll be home at night most nights. I know it can't make up for how many years, but I'll try."

Hannah rolled her eyes. "If you say so. You're so oblivious that you don't even see what's happening under your nose."

"Yeah, sure. Well, whether you like it or not, I do love you. Your mother and I have a long history. Someday, when you need me, I'll be here for you," she replied, folding the paper and setting it down as she stood to pull her jacket on, hugging Casey and kissing her cheek. She walked over to Hannah. "Come on, don't I even get a hug? You never know if I'll come home."

"Geez, morbid much?" Hanna asked, hugging the detective. She grabbed another slice of bacon and stood. "I have to get going too. I uh...have to deal with..something.." The young redhead had turned a bit green.

Olivia raised a brow. "I can't wait until this position kicks in. As much as I'll miss Cragen and his role in my life, it'll be so much better for all of us when I'm home at a regular hour."

"Mm. Yes. Sergeant Benson..I could get used to that," Casey answered.

"Very true. See you for lunch. Love you," Olivia said, walking out the door.

Casey stopped Hannah from walking away, blocking her path. "I may be pregnant, young lady, but I am not stupid. What is your problem with Olivia?"

Hannah shook her head. "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

Hannah sighed. "How can you expect me to just listen to her?! She's not blood! She's never home, not for me. Doesn't even care about me. When she is home, it's only to f-jump you..." she was grateful she held her tongue. Her mother put up with a lot, being as she was once her age, but that word was never allowed from her mouth.

Casey sighed. "She may not be your biological mother, but she did help raise you, young lady. And I am your biological mother. I know it is hard for you to adjust to me being..." the attorney trailed off. "with a woman," she said, choosing her words carefully, "but this lack of respect is getting ridiculous. And don't think she didn't tell me about the school calling home the other day."

"Mom, I keep telling you, I can't run in gym and if you would use those brains you claim to have for court, you might know what's wrong!"

"Hannah Paige Novak! Speaking to Olivia like this is one thing, but I am your mother! "

She scoffed. "But it's true!" she said. "If you weren't so...preoccupied, you might be able to tell what it is that I'm not telling you," Hannah said, walking into the bathroom to get ready for school.

Casey knocked on the door. "Open the door, Hannah. I'm not going to fight with you."

Hannah ignored her, mostly out of fear. She wasn't positive that her sickness was because of this, but if she backtracked to the last time she'd actually had a cycle, it...did fit. And, what? She wasn't supposed to be afraid to tell her own mother and stepmother (barely) that this had happened because of their jobs? Yeah, right. She was scared out of her mind. But something would need to be done, soon. People were bound to find out.

"Hannah." Casey sighed. "What's going on? You've been so angry for weeks, you sleep all day, and you have been extremely oversensitive." The attorney paused. She banished the possible culprit from her mind, refusing to acknowledge it.

Hannah opened the door fifteen minutes later, hair done up with a fine layer of makeup. "Mom...please, not right now. Can I drive?"

"What? No. And you're not going anywhere until you talk to me and apologize to Olivia."

"Okay, I'm sorry. Look, I'm just...not ready to say anything yet. And I will apologize, I promise," Hannah said.

"Hannah, the school has called three times this week to tell us that you've been in the nurse's office with an upset stomach. If you're sick, I need to know so I can take you to the doctor."

Hannah shook her head. "Must've been something I ate."

"This is ridiculous. Alright, I will take you to school, but we are going to have a serious talk tonight. And if you accuse Olivia of only using me again, I will not tolerate it. Understood? I love you, Hannah. But the fighting between you two is stressing me out, along with your unborn sister."

Hannah sighed. "I know and that's not good."

"Don't you think we should get along? We are family, honey."

"Yes. I do, I just...I need to think of a way to say things, ok?"

"Yes. You do. Now finish getting ready. I have to get to work."

Hannah nodded, walking out, grabbing her jacket and bag.


End file.
